именовање
by opelleam
Summary: La rencontre de Gildar et Sacha, une taverne, de la musique, de la vodka et une petite escarmouche ! Fic écrite pour le Defi MUSIC session 3!


**Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont la propriété de EmiRain. **

**Note: Écrit pour la session 3 du Défi MUSIC. Je suis à peu près certaine de ne pas avoir réellement réussi à suivre les fluctuations de la musique et d'être trop longue mais voilà ce qu'elle m'a inspiré et je n'avais pas envie de la couper!  
**

**Pour la musique: lien sur mon profil ou vous tapez: Zmala Musique tsigane de Roumanie sur google ou youtube, vous devriez tomber dessus.  
**

**Bêta: Tamaki  
**

* * *

**именовање**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la taverne, un courant d'air glacial précéda Gildar. Il la referma derrière lui et épousseta la neige qui recouvrait ses vêtements. Sa colossale silhouette avait attiré les regards des clients qui se trouvaient déjà là, pas pour longtemps. Ici, on était habitué à voir des étrangers et celui-là semblait être du genre qu'il ne fallait pas fâcher. Gildar s'avança dans la salle et observa d'un œil expert les personnes présentes. Toutes avaient devant elles un ou plusieurs verres de vodka. L'alcool était ici une des rares façons efficaces de lutter contre le froid. Ça et les femmes et elles étaient nombreuses dans le rade, assises sur des genoux ou sur des tables.

L'ambiance lui plaisait. De l'alcool, des femmes et de la musique. Un sourire éclaira ses traits et il se posa sur une chaise. Aussitôt, une donzelle vint l'aborder dans cette langue si chantante mais à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Elle lui sourit et sans qu'il n'ait rien répondu, elle déposa un verre devant lui et le remplit à ras bord de vodka. Voilà une entrée en matière qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et le but d'une gorgée. La chaleur de l'alcool se répandit dans sa bouche et son gosier et il soupira d'aise. Malgré celle du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre gigantesque à l'autre bout de la salle, il conserva son manteau. C'était sans doute une erreur car le froid n'en serait que plus mordant quand il sortirait, mais il n'était pas venu là pour rester des heures.

Cela n'arrêta pas la jeune femme qui se posa sur ses genoux. Elle le servit de nouveau avant de laisser ses mains glisser sur son torse, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres alors qu'elle continuait à parler, consciente qu'il ne la comprenait pas mais semblant ne pas y accorder la moindre importance.

Elle était jolie, jeune, pas encore abîmée par le froid, la pauvreté et l'alcool comme les autres femmes de cette taverne, dont certaines dansaient au son du violon et frappaient dans leurs mains en rythme avec la musique. Les hommes présents leur prêtaient moins d'attention qu'à celles qui voulaient bien s'approcher un peu plus d'eux.

Gildar reporta son regard sur la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux. Sa poitrine généreuse était mise en valeur par un corsage bien léger pour la saison et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en deux nattes de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux en amandes étaient soulignés d'un trait qui en amplifiait la longueur. Elle avait tout l'air d'une gitane, d'une de ces filles des routes qu'on rencontre dans des roulottes dans ces pays-là, une de ces filles qui vous attirent des ennuis ou vous volent quand vous avez le dos tourné. Mais Gildar était bien pire que ce genre de damoiselles, aussi ne craignait-il rien de la donzelle sur ses genoux. Si elle lui faisait les poches, elle ne trouverait rien d'autre que les quelques pièces qu'il lui restait de son dernier contrat. C'était pour ça qu'il était là.

Elle attrapa sa main et la retourna pour pouvoir voir sa paume. Gildar éclata de rire. Il ne croyait pas qu'on puisse lire l'avenir dans ce genre de lignes, mais il lui dit qu'elle lirait sans problème son passé dans celles de ses cicatrices. Elle lui sourit et répondit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, une fois de plus. Il la laissa faire. Quand un jeune brun s'approcha et alpagua la demoiselle, elle n'en eut cure. Gildar, lui, était sur ses gardes et lorsque, saisissant son bras, l'homme souleva la gitane, il se redressa. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver pris à partie dans une dispute d'amoureux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester passif. Ce n'était pas son style. Il avait beau être un mercenaire, il avait des valeurs.

L'homme sortit un couteau et le menaça. Gildar éclata de rire et d'un coup de poing, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du rade, renversant une table. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une fraction de secondes pour que quatre hommes se jettent sur lui. Cela ne l'effraya pas. On n'avait pas son mode de vie sans avoir à faire face à plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Il en assomma un et bloqua le couteau qui se dirigeait vers son ventre. Dans la taverne, les tables se mirent à voler. Certains étaient venus pour boire tranquille et comptaient bien le faire entendre. Les femmes n'étaient pas en reste.

Au milieu de ce chahut, personne ne prêta attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau. Mais, la flèche, qui siffla dans la salle et cloua la manche d'un des assaillants de Gildar contre le mur, suspendit les mouvements des uns et des autres qui se retournèrent alors vers l'entrée. S'y tenait un jeune garçon, les cheveux bleus et dont on aurait juré qu'il était à peine majeur. Un luxueux manteau de fourrure était posé sur ses épaules. Un travail raffiné et de haute qualité qu'on ne voyait pas souvent par ici. Mais plus impressionnant que cela était l'arbalète qu'il tenait à la main. Gildar ne prêta pas attention à la bestiole qu'il portait à l'épaule. Il avait reconnu là son contact, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une personne aussi jeune, petite et… frêle, il pouvait le dire malgré l'épaisseur de son manteau – qui n'était peut-être là que pour donner une fausse impression de largeur.

Pour autant son regard métallique lançait des éclairs et il avait l'air d'être prêt à en découdre avec quiconque esquisserait le moindre geste. Et puis, il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix nasillarde s'éleva, braillant des ordres, ce ne pouvait être autre chose au vu du ton qu'il employait. Il y eut un moment de flottement, chacun se demandant s'il devait obéir ou non. La plupart des gars du rade, s'ils n'étaient pas tous de la stature du mercenaire, faisaient facilement une ou deux têtes de plus que le môme et bien le double de sa largeur. Il semblait facile de l'attraper et de l'envoyer voler contre un mur. C'est sans doute ce que pensa cet homme qui approcha d'un pas, un seul. Une autre flèche fut décochée, le frappant en plein cœur. Le gamin ne plaisantait pas.

Gildar ne retint pas un sourire. Voilà qui lui plaisait. Le petit gars en avait dans le pantalon. Ce dernier fixa son regard sur lui et d'un léger signe de tête lui ordonna de sortir. Le mercenaire s'exécuta et laissa la porte le séparer de la chaleur, des femmes, de la musique et de la castagne.

« Vous Gildar ? demanda le gamin dans un français approximatif et avec un accent à couper au couteau.

— Oui. Et tu dois être Sacha ?

— Da !

— Et le rat, là ? » dit-il en tendant la main.

Il récolta un coup de dents et un coup de pied.

« Mouse pas rat ! cria-t-il. Gildar stupide ! Mouse омчица. »

Bien sûr, le mercenaire ne comprit pas le dernier mot.

« Ok, gamin, c'est pas un rat, j'ai compris, faut pas t'énerver comme ça. »

L'avenir lui montrerait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que le « gamin » allait lui hurler dessus, loin de là.

**FIN**

* * *

**Le titre est en serbe, se prononce [****IMENOVANJE]** et signifie Rendez-vous (merci google!)  



End file.
